The Witches, the Cat and The Sorceress
by ccrulz
Summary: This is my take on a crossover. Hope you enjoy, it's number 14 in my series. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter one

**This is a crossover story with the cat and aunts from Sabrina-the Teenaged Witch. This will be my take on them, so forgive me if not exact. This is for bloodties35...a requested story. Hope you enjoy, I have to fill in before a story right before Vicki gives birth..**

Coreen sat at her desk surfing the net for last minute wedding details. No cases pending, she had free time but was instructed by Henry and Pierre both to stay at the office with Vicki. Vicki didn't push the issue, she knew better. If something just happen to come along, well..she couldn't turn it down as long as it was not dangerous, that was Henry's stipulation.

Vicki let out a big sigh, she was so bored. She was finishing up the paperwork from the last case that Henry had taken care of. Yes, the man had run off to the states with his secretary. The wife was thrilled to find him, money time. The new girlfriend, not so much. Vicki was typing in the last page when Coreen swung her door open.

"Vicki, um, there is someone, or rather something here to see you?" Coreen was giddy, something was up.

"Define...someTHING.." Vicki said, narrowing her eyes at Coreen.

Just then, a beautiful black cat came into Vicki's office.

"Oh.." Vicki got up and came around her desk, "pretty kitty. Coreen, did you know I used to have two cats when I was little..Zues and Cooper.." she started to reach out and pet him.

"Excuse me, but are you Victoria Fitzroy?" The cat talked.

Holy shit, the cat talked!! Vicki froze in mid-air, her hand still raised to pet him.

"Well, damn, my cats never did that." Vicki backed up and looked down at him.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Vicki finally answered. The cat jumped up on her desk. He was perched there, tail twitching, eyes blinking.

"My name is Salem Sabehagen, I am a wizard. A very powerful wizard I might add." He said with arrogance, or that's what is seemed like to Vicki.

"Oh yeah, real powerful, kitty cat." Vicki said sarcastically, "I'm scared," she said making little OOOO gestures and waving her hands.

"I am, really!! It's just that I had a little world domination issue and I was banished into this creature, but I have learned my lesson and am ready to go back to normal." he announced proudly, walking back and forth across Vicki's desk.

Coreen watched in amusement.

"Wow, this is different, a talking cat! We haven't had one of these before," Coreen said eyeballing this oddity.

"No, we haven't and you know, with all of this possession shit we have and demon issues, I think I'm gonna need proof first. Plus, how can I help you get your body back? I'm no witch.." Vicki said, sitting down behind her desk, watching him pace. He was a pretty cat, solid black with bright green eyes. But when he was talking it was hard to think of him as a cat.

Salem sighed, "Yes, Victoria, you can help me. " she corrected him, only Henry and Pierre called her that,"Vicki" she said flatly.

"Allright, Vicki," he replied.

"Did...did you just roll your eyes at me?" Vicki pointed and frowned at him.

"Yes, I did. And, you are something special, you know."

Back to that. She and Henry still hadn't figured that out. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She stared at him for a minute and then she heard a voice in her head.

It was Salem's.."_Vicki, you know what you are..you're power is the key, you must help me find my soulmate, Serena, please and that will set us both free."_

"Okay, don't do that again, no one is allowed in there!" Vicki had already shut him out.

"And what do you mean, my power is the key? Who is Serena?" Vicki was now intrigued.

"Let me start at the beginning.."

He told Vicki and Coreen, who had sat down in front of Vicki's desk taking everything in, that many, many years ago, he was a powerful wizard. He became drunk with his power and wanted to take over the world, be in control.

"Here we go, the whole "I want to rule the world" thing, "Vicki retorted, swirling her fingers around her head.

"MAY I finish?" Salem hissed out. Vicki nodded, mouthing "sorry" and taking a candy bar out of her desk. That was her biggest craving, besides Henry of course, when she was pregnant.

"So Serena, who is a sorceress, she is my soulmate. She too was banished by a large group of magical wizards. We were wrong, we know that now. I'm tired of licking myself, coughing up hairballs and using the bathroom in the sand..really it's old now." he sat down, looking rather forlorn for a cat.

Vicki almost choked on her chocolate bar laughing. She regained composure and began asking questions.

"Say this is true. How do I know? What proof can you offer me? I want to be sure, I can't risk letting some demon out, my husband would not be thrilled."

"Oh, yes, yes..the vampire, one of my best friends. How is he?" Salem asked.

Coreen was on the edge of her seat.

"You know Henry? Wow, this **is** intriguing!" Coreen clapped her hands.

"How do you know Henry and still, again, proof..??" Vicki said, emphasizing proof with her hands.

"We can offer proof."

Just then, two very pretty women walked into the door.

Vicki looked them up and down and for some reason, didn't like them already.

"And you would be..?" Vicki asked them very businesslike.

"I'm Hilda and this is my sister Zelda, we're witches and we were there when he was banished, along with Serena." They offered.

"See, I told you." he rolled his eyes again. Vicki loved cats but this little pussy was getting on her nerves. She wasn't sure she wanted to help him. Still, there was the issue of how they knew Henry.

"So, where is that lovely Duke?" The one named Hilda asked, looking around. Both of them giggled. Not good, not good at all.

"He's not in," Vicki said coldly. Man, she didn't want to have to hurt anyone else. Her men wouldn't be pleased with her, but hey, girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"Oh, we go way back. We taught him a few tricks." Again with the giggling.

"Tricks?" Vicki growled out.

"Oh, sorry dear, we are witches, not the Wizard of Oz wicked kind..."

Vicki stopped them.

"Believe me, I know all about the supernatural, it's my normalcy."

Henry strode in suddenly, the two women were gushing at the sight of him.

"Oh, Henry how are you?" They said, hugging him tightly.

"Hilda..Zelda, ladies how are _**you two**_?" Henry was happy to see them.

Vicki was steaming, frowning and holding a pen she had picked up to take notes so tight in her hand that is suddenly snapped.

The trio turned to look at her.

"Well, well, this is going to be rather exciting.." Salem purred out, flicking his thick tail back and forth.

"You have no idea.." Henry said..


	2. Old Snacks

Vicki was standing between the two women and Henry so quickly, had Henry not known better he would have thought her to have vampiric speed.

"Henry." Vicki said, still staring at the women, "Didn't I just say something not too long ago about OLD snacks?"

The women looked aghast.

"Did she just call us OLD..?" Zelda said.

"Yeah, she did and I think she called us SNACKS." Hilda offered.

Henry chuckled, put his arm around her waist and drew her close. He put his hand on her belly, trying to soothe her.

"Please forgive her, she's a little hormonal." Henry smiled at Vicki when he said it. She was not smiling back. She was giving him that go to hell Vicki look. She pushed his hand away, pulling away from him as well.

"I am NOT hormonal, dammit!"

"Yeah, okay.." Coreen said quietly, stifling a giggle of her own. Salem had stood back up on the desk and was stretching out.

"May we get back to my problem please?" Salem yawned out. Henry took Vicki's hand and led her back to the desk. She kept staring at the two women as he did. They just stared back.

"Touchy aren't we?" Hilda said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess, sure it isn't hormones?" Zelda said raising one eyebrow.

Vicki started to pull away from Henry but he grabbed her and kissed her, making her relax a little. Who could resist a kiss from Henry?? Not a damn soul..not even Vicki. When he pulled back he saw that she was slightly calmer, not much though.

"I can see why you like this one, Duke, she's not easily tamed huh? Not like the others.."

"BACK to my problem, please?? You can play Love Re-connection some other time..I am really ready to find Serena." Salem was now letting Henry pet him, he didn't do that for many people. Not any really.

"How have you been Salem?" Henry asked his hold friend. Salem purred, running himself back and forth under Henry.

Vicki was terribly confused. Coreen was thrilled, she could feel all of the magic in the room. It was like a drug to her.

"Wait, wait..so you," she said pointing to Henry, "know him.." pointing to Salem, "and you guys all.." she said making a circling motion.."know each other." She stated rather than asked.

"Yes." was the unified answer.

Vicki decided that for now, she would try to help Salem. Dealing with whatever or however Henry knew these women, that was for later.

"Tell you what..you give me the info on Serena, what she was turned into, what her animal or vegetable name is..whatever, and I'll do the computer research." Vicki grabbed her pad and got a new pen.

"Oh, your the paperpusher?" Hilda asked, knowing it would irritate Vicki.. SNAP! Vicki was gonna need new pens at this rate.

The witches giggled again.

"We're sorry hon, it's just that well, Henry's always had the submissive type of women and you are clearly so NOT.." Zelda told her.

That made Vicki feel somewhat better, but she was still ready to solve this case and get them the hell out of here. Wait..the others? Vicki shook that thought away.

"Thanks, I guess. Info please?" Vicki said, another new pen in hand.

"Well, she should still be using Serena, usually they stay with other witches or sorcerers, you know keeping it in the family."

"Don't I ever.." Vicki humphed out, writing down what Salem was telling her.

"Okay, so who was she with? More importantly, what does she look like?"

"She is with a family of mortals actually,don't quite know how that happened, but she has been passed down. We think that somewhere in the line of mortals, there is an underlying current of power that has yet to be shown." Salem stared at Vicki when he said this.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I don't have any pets." Vicki told them.

"No, but someone in your family might..the Nelson family right?" The cat purred out .

Vicki thought a moment..there was this cousin, they always had this...

"A Dog??" She laughed out, "Serena is a dog?"

"How did you know?" Salem said, baiting her.

"Because if you are telling me it's someone in my family, it's one of my cousin's dogs. I haven't spoken with them in years. I have no idea if they even still have her." Vicki was amazed at how this stuff had been around her all the time and she never knew.

"Was it a small dog?" Salem asked with interest.

"Yes, it was a beagle I think..no wait, that was Shogun..Serena..." you could tell she was thinking, she was rubbing her belly with one hand in small circles.

She clapped her hands.."I got it!! Is she a solid white chihuahua?"

"Yes!! Where is she?" Salem asked excitedly.

Vicki shrugged her shoulders, smiled and said," I have NO idea!!"

Salem slunk down on her desk, he was so sad looking.

"But, I can call my mother.." Vicki offered going for the phone. It rang before she could pick it up..

"Private Investigations.." Vicki answered. Her eyes went wide.

"Okay, yes, he's here..we are on our way.." Vicki slammed the phone down.

"Guys, we gotta finish this later. Come on Henry." She grabbed her things and Henry, heading for the door.

"Coreen get all of their info, I'll check with you later."

"What's wrong Vicki?" Coreen asked.

She called over her shoulder as she was dragging Henry out.."My mom's having the baby."

"Wow, this day couldn't get any cooler!" Coreen did a happy dance..


	3. Vicki's Past

Coreen took down their information including which hotel they were at. She promised that they would get on it as soon as possible.

"Good grief!" exclaimed Salem.

"What? Hey, at least you stand a chance of getting back to normal. No more hairballs, getting to Serena, no more licking unpleasant places.." Hilda laughed.

The cat rolled his eyes, again. He did not find her humorous. Coreen, on the other hand did.

"So, you two are real witches? That is so cool. Think we could exchange ideas?" Coreen asked them biting her lip.

Hilda and Zelda looked at one another.

"It's really against the rules you know and we won't be here long. I don't know how we can be of help." Zelda said. Always the straight and narrow, typical.

"Aw, come on Zelda, the council won't know. Besides, you can sense her can't you?" Hilda said prodding her sister.

Zelda looked at the strange young girl. Coreen explained her lineage which surprised everyone in the room. They were actually quite impressed.

"Very well," said Zelda, "we will show you a few things. Come to our hotel in say, an hour?" Coreen nodded thrilled at the prospect of learning from two certified, very old witches.

"Sweet!" She said, hopping up and down, clapping her hands.

On the way to the hospital, Vicki was stroking her belly, her universal signal of distress. Henry put his free hand over hers, rubbing with her. She turned to him and smiled.

"What' wrong? Why are you so nervous?" Henry asked softly.

She shrugged, "I'm not nervous." He looked downard at her hands. She looked too, then back at him and smirked.

"Okay, well, maybe a little, but it's just she hasn't had a baby in thirty years, Henry. What if something goes wrong? She's early too, what if something's wrong with him?"

"Nothing will go wrong and you know that these births are usually early, don't worry. She's at the best hospital with the best staff. This is their specialty, they do this all the time." He picked up one hand and kissed it, intertwining his fingers in hers.

"Yeah, but not with MY mother.." she trailed off.

When they arrived at the hospital, they immediately went to the front desk.

"Marjory Moncrief's room please.." Vicki asked the clerk.

She suddenly heard a voice behind her, a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Vicki? Vicki Nelson? Vicki "the hickey" Nelson, is that you?" Vicki turned slowly in the direction it came from.

Vicki the hickey? Henry scowled at that remark.

"Dylan? You...you work here?" she asked. He moved over toward her, Henry instinctively growled a low growl, stepping in toward her.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it.." the handsome man said, moving in to hug her. She hugged him back, tightly, much to Henry's chagrin. He did not care at all for their embrace, it was too comfortable, too personal.

Henry cleared his throat as Vicki and Dylan stood facing each other, Dylan still holding Vicki's hands. Dylan was handsome, big, about six two, muscled, tanned, blonde hair, deep blue eyes, model features. It was apparent he was a doctor. Another strike as far as Henry was concerned. They were staring at each other and smiling. Henry cleared his throat again, making Vicki snap back and say, "Oh,"

"Sorry, Dylan, this is my husband Henry Fitzroy, Henry Dylan Hicks." Dylan extended his hand to Henry, not happily.

"Pleasure to meet you Henry. You are one lucky man, or should I say brave." Dylan shot a smile towards Vicki.

"Lucky _and_ brave you might say," Henry answered, pulling Vicki into him, putting his arm around her waist. He was feeling very territorial at the moment and it had nothing to do with being a vampire, those issues were no longer in play. This was all male, all very un-Henry like. Vicki noticed this. It was amusing.

"So, how do you know Victoria, Dylan?" Henry asked.

"Victoria? Wow, I never heard anyone but your mother call you that. And that's when we would be late getting in." Dylan replied, grinning as if they had exchanged some secret joke. Henry was now clenching his jaw, his facial muscles twitching. He looked to Vicki and saw that she was blushing.

"Vicki and I have a history," he replied, "but I see you two, you've obviously got quite a future," pointing toward Vicki's stomach.

"Yes, and we've got twins at home." Henry said proudly. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that is surprising." Dylan replied with obvious shock.

"Well, my mother, we've got to go," as soon as those words left Vick's mouth, she realized that her mother, who should be in her late fifties in reality, but now looked as young as Vicki, was about to give birth. Dylan stood here in front of them. How would Vicki explain this to him?

"Your mother is here?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, yeah, she's um...well she's..." Vicki was scrambling. Henry changed the topic, mostly for his own interest but also to save Vicki.

"I don't recall you saying how you knew Vicki?" Henry asked his grip tightening somewhat on her.

"I didn't," Dylan replied looking to Vicki to answer.

"Dylan and I dated for a couple of years, our senior year and then a couple of years into college, okay, let's go," Vicki finished trying to lead Henry away. They would find Marjory's room without Dylan's help she decided. Henry stood his ground. This was more than dating. Dylan's heartrate and face showed as much.

"Just dated." Henry stated.

"Does it matter Henry?" Vicki was frowning, trying to drag Henry away, Dylan watching Vicki in amusement.

"Actually, it does." he said.

"Fine..we were engaged, okay? Now, let's go.." Henry was dumbfounded. Vicki had never mentioned that she was engaged before.

Henry had the biggest crease from scowling that Vicki had ever seen. She knew that later, they would be having a serious discussion.

"I must confess though, the break up was my fault, " Dylan said trying to ease Henry somewhat.

"May I ask why?" Henry said.

"I embarrassed to say, but..I cheated on her.." Dylan was embarrassed himself. Now Henry had more reason to dislike him. Henry may have had old snacks, but they were only feedings. He was not in a relationship, this man had cheated on Vicki. The thought angered him.

Vicki was staring at the two men who were staring at each other. Henry was clenching his fists, Dylan was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to make eye contact with Henry.

"Henry, my mother please?" Vicki said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, why is your mother here?" Dylan asked again, with true concern. Vicki didn't know what to say.

"Vicki, it's okay, I'm here because of the unique nature of cases we see.." He said raising both eyebrows.

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm a pediatric neonatologist, but I have been studying under others who treat special early newborns, I'm here actually for a...Marjory Mon.." he stopped, looking up in surprise at the two.

"You're mom? She's having a baby? Ohh.." he understood now why Vicki was so hesitant. He smiled, relaxing her, tensing Henry.

"Come on, I'll take you, they are getting her ready for labor."

He walked down the hall in front of them. Henry held Vicki's hand.

"Hey, no fair getting pissed at me." Vicki knew he was upset, mad, jealous or confused, she was't sure.

"I"m not pissed, I'm disturbed." Okay, hadn't thought of that one.

"Look, he cheated on me, think I was happy about that?"

"I'm sure you weren't. So what did you do?" Henry said, wondering what she would have done to a cheating woman.

"Nothing."

Henry stopped, thereby stopping her.

"Nothing?" he asked in amazement.

"Nope. Nada, zilch.." she said shaking her head.

"Impressive." He continued down the hall.

"I didn't do anything, but my best friends traded her shampoo out for Nair..."


	4. He's Here

Dr. Hicks, Dylan, showed Henry and Vicki to Marjory's room. She was lying in bed looking every bit the part of a mother in labor. Pierre was at her side holding her hand.

"Mom?" Vicki called out to her mother, making Marjory glance her way.

"Vicki, Henry you got here quick."

Vicki walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek, taking her hand as well, putting her hand on her mother's stomach.

"How are you doing?" Vicki asked.

"Fine right now, but I know what's coming," she sighed out.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," Vicki said, taking her hand off of her mother's belly to brush her hair from her face.

"Won't be long, it will be your turn," Marjory nodded toward Vicki.

"Yep, not long." Vicki was still worried and it showed.

Dylan finally spoke up, "Mrs. Moncreif? I'm Dr. Hicks, do you remember me?"

His winning smile did nothing for Marjory.

"Yes," she said, not happy with him, Henry liked that. He felt as though he had an ally. Why would Vicki be more cordial than Marjory? Henry wondered to himself. He would ask later, that intrigued him.

"Yes, well I'll be the little one's doctor," he smiled trying to keep the mood upbeat.

Marjory just glared at him. Vicki bent down and whispered, she knew Pierre and Henry could hear her but Dylan shouldn't.

"Mom, don't be angry with him. He'll take good care of the baby, besides, I think I did better, don't you?" she stood back up and smiled down at her mother.

"Have you met my son-in-law yet?" Marjory said sweetly, as if she meant it..yeah, as IF.

"Yes. He seems like a great man." Dylan sounded genuine.

"He is a great vampire, man, father..you name it." Marjory said. Dylan was becoming upset now. He could feel the anomosity in the room.

"I am going to leave, I'll be back when and if they need me. Vicki, good to see you again. Henry, again nice to meet you." with that, Dylan hot-footed out of the door.

Marjory and Henry stared at Vicki.

"What? What did I do?" she asked looking between the two of them.

"You know how I feel about him Victoria." Marjory said. Henry had not seen this side of Marjory, other than the time she'd killed the man trying to attack Vicki in her apartment. This was a Vicki like attitude.

"Mom, come on! Let it go..I did. And look, look what I have," she said pointing to Henry who was grinning a cheesy grin, trying himself to cheer Marjory up.

She started to say something when a huge contraction hit her. She tensed up, squeezing Vicki and Pierre's hands. Vicki forgetting her mother was vampire for a moment, remembered when the strength of Marjory's grip threatened to break Vicki's hand.

"AHHHH!! Mother!! Let go!!" Marjory let go with Vicki shaking her hand and rubbing it.

"Sorry, so...so sorry, " she breathed out. Pierre rubbed her cheek and forehead. The nurse came into the room.

"How are we doing?" she asked cheerfully. Marjory gave her a look that would have killed a mile away.

"Ah, I see..this your first child?" the nurse directed her question at Pierre.

"No, my second, she is my first." The nurse looked Vicki's way. Because the hospital dealt with all of the supernatural patients, she just smiled and nodded, not questioning. Vicki had tears threatening to fall because of Pierre's statement. She looked at him lovingly, as a daughter would a father. Henry touched Vicki's shoulder.

"I think I"ll wait outside, let you guys have this one." Vicki nodded kissing Henry as he left.

As Henry exited, she called after, "Honey, don't bite Dylan okay? I'll tell you all about it later, you can admonish me then."

Henry smiled, "You'll be admonished allright..." Vicki blushed, again, embarrassed that Henry had said that out loud in front of Marjory and Pierre. They were too busy to notice what Henry had said.

Henry sat in a chair outside of Marjory's door. Vicki came out and talked to him frequently. Dylan would intermittently pass Henry, making sure not to look at him. Henry followed his every move. He wasn't angry because he was Vicki's ex. It was something else entirely.

Several hours later, Marjory was about ready to push. She had requested that Vicki stay in the room for the delivery.

"Oh, mom, I think it should just be you and Pierre."

"No, we want you in here. We've discussed this already. It was Pierre's idea, he wanted to share this with you."

Vicki looked once again at the man she now called Dad. He amazed her.

"Okay, if that's what you really want, I'll stay." She kissed her mother's forehead, helping her into more of a sitting position for pushing. Pierre was on one side, Vicki on the other, encouraging. her.

"Push, mom, push.." Vicki told her mother. Marjory gave it her all, she pushed until she was exhausted.

She lay back and rested.

"I love you very much Marjory," Pierre said, kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too." Marjory said back, her eyes not opening. She was tired, but she still had to push some more.

"Okay, I can see his head, give me a big one now and he'll be here, come one Marjory, you're Vicki's mother, you can do this," Dr. Morton told her.

She obliged, pushing as hard as she could screaming along with it. Vicki and Pierre held her up and soon they heard the baby cry.

"Here he is, a big boy, wow," Dr. Morton noted.

"Look at him," Vicki breathed out, tears streaming down her face as well. All three were crying tears of joy. The new baby boy looked exactly like Pierre. He had a head full of curly black hair. His eyes were squeezed tight with his squeal, his little round face all screwed up and red.

"Okay, who wants to cut the cord?" The doctor asked handing the scissors to Pierre.

"No, I want Vicki to do it, " he said.

"Me? But..dad.." Vicki started. He shook his head no and smiled at her.

"Someone cut the damn cord so I can hold my son please!" Marjory demanded.

Vicki took the scissors and cut her brother's cord. She came back to her mother and hugged her, her mother weakly hugged her back.

After he was cleaned up, they brought him to his parents and Vicki. After taking turns with Marjory and Pierre, Pierre handed him to Vicki.

"Your turn big sister." Vicki smiled down at her new brother. His eyes were wide open now, they were transluscent blue, very pretty. She knew they would darken somewhat, but not much. She took his little hand and he immediately wrapped it around her finger, staring at her.

"Hey little guy, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into do you?" she kissed his hand as she said it.

"What's his name by the way?" Vicki asked.

Marjory looked deeply at Vicki.

"We wanted to discuss that with you. We would like to name him Christian Pierre if that's okay with you?" she asked cautiously.

Christian...after Vick's baby she lost. Her firstborn son, the one she and Mike had. She was NOT going to cry again..so she thought.

"I think.." she said her voice cracking with emotion, never taking her eyes off of him,"that I would be thrilled to have my little brother named Christian." She cradled him in her arms and added, "and if anyone ever bothers him, I'll just kick their ass like a good big sister."

Henry walked in on that and laughed at her. Some things never change.

The men left the women alone with the baby to go make some phonecalls and bring them something to eat.

"So, how do you feel right now?" asked Marjroy, looking down at her new son who was at her breast gulping as he fed.

"Me? I should be asking you," Vicki watched her mother in awe. She had been an only child growing up and had not seen this side of her mother. Vicki was now sitting on her mother's bed.

"I am talking about seeing Dylan. I just gave birth, how do you think I feel? Like a just pushed a giant watermelon out of my crotch!!"

They both laughed at that, Vicki squeezing her legs together at the thought she would be there soon again.

"But, it was so worth it..wasn't it?" Vicki asked softly.

Marjory only nodded her emotions at the surface ready to bubble up and spill out of her.

"You need to tell Henry everything Vicki, he know surface, I'm sure you told him that. But he needs to know," Marjory told her. Vicki put her head down, not disagreeing, but not wanting to tell Henry everything. She had put that behind her.

"Okay, I will.." Vicki promised. She kissed her mother one more, kissed Christian on the head and got ready to go find Henry. It was late and they needed to get home. Then she rememebered Salem.

"Oh! I almost forgot..do you remember those cousins that always had a white chihuahua named Serena and we thought they were just buying new ones down the line and keeping the name?"

"Yes, why?" Marjory switched breasts, Vicki was still in awe of that. She might actually consider breast-feeding London. Henry would be thrilled, although he would want to breast feed too.

She told her about the case. Of course, her mother was no surprised.

"I think they live in Vancouver, but I"m not sure. Try finding Harlan Nelson..that's who had her last."

"Thanks mom, and great job by the way," Vicki smiled.

"Let's hope this one isn't as stubborn as our first." Marjory teased.

By then, the men were back, hugs were given and Vicki and Henry left.

They had no sooner gotten into the SUV when Henry grabbed Vicki and passionately kissed her, his tongue probing deep into her mouth, his hand at her neck rubbing the curve of it, turning her on instantaneously.

"mmm..Henry..can you wait..?" she didn't know if she could. He pulled away, leaving her limp in the seat from that quick burst of passion he had bestowed upon her.

"How fast can you get home?" Vicki growled out.

"Less that twenty.."


	5. Lover's Past

Henry quickly drove home, no word necessary. Vicki did not keep her hands to herself during the right. She had unzipped Henry's jeans, stroking his silky member on the way home.

"Vicki..." he rasped out.."I'm trying to drive.."

Vicki just smiled devilishly at him. She was trying to avoid the discussion as long as possible. She figured the better mood he was in, the better it would go. She unzipped his jeans fully, pulled him out and leaned over.

Henry groaned in pleasure, doing his best to keep the car on the road. She put the tip of him in her mouth, running her tongue around the rim then pushing down on him. He instinctively thrust into her mouth, while still trying to keep control of the vehicle. She stroked him while she sucked on his hardened tip. It was silky and hard, throbbing with need. She thrust down on him all at once, sucking hard on him as she pulled him out.

"Vicki..stop..I can't..stop.." he was so close he was quivering. Vicki didn't want him to stop. She continued the alternate just tip thrusting and stroking with fully taking him in until she felt him about to burst. She pulled back, stroked him into orgasm and watched his face twisted in pleasure yet still maintaing control of her car. Now that is talent.

Henry was breathing heavily when he pulled into their driveway. He turned to face her. She was smiling from ear to ear, quite pleased with herself. She always kept baby wipes in the car and after cleaning him and herself up, they darted into the house.

No one was awake so they went immediately into the bedroom. Vicki began to undress but Henry made her stop.

"No, let me.."

He took her face in his hands, his thumb rubbing her cheek in circles. He pulled her to his mouth, licked her lips until they opened for him. She ran her hands up his shirt, rubbing her palms and thumbs over his nipples. He hissed into her mouth. She flicked his hardened nipples, tracing them with her fingers and thumbs. Henry went to her neck, kissing as he moved his hand up her shirt to find her nipples haredened in anticipation. He deftly reached around and unsnapped her bra. She stepped back, he pulled her shirt off, then his. He brought his mouth down to her breast. She threw her head back groaning her pleasure. Her back arched forcing more of her breast into his mouth. He teased her nipple, licking circles around it. He unzipped her jeans and slipped his hand down inside. She was dripping wet already. Her mound of flesh hard and on the edge. He thumbed it, circling it and pushing his fingers inside of her simultaneously. He moved to the other breast never once releasing the other areas he was working on. She thrust into him, her hips grinding for more.

"Henry..." she mustered out.."the bed.."

He easily lifted her onto the bed, taking her socks and shoes off while she helped by wriggling out of her jeans and panties. He had his jeans and boxers off in no time. She looked at him standing before her, fully erect again, his hard chisled body rippling with erotica. He erection throbbed for her. He was thick and hard, she was ready for that. He wasn't done with her. Vicki licked her lips her eyes glazed with wantoness. Vicki was sitting on the edge of the bed with Henry standing in front of her. He knelt down by the bed spreading her thighs. He kissed down her neck again, licking that vein that always called to him. He would wait. She knew that but she was ready now, pushing her neck into him hoping he would take a little now. He took the hint and pierced her gently. That warmth and tickling that was only building was now in full swing. She spasmed two or three times. He moved down to her breasts and sucked and nipped some more. He used his teeth and pulled the hardened nub out, making her suck her breath in. He sucked it again, flicking it with his tongue taking turns at each breath. He was driving her wild with it. She tangled his hair with her hands, pushing him down further, he didn't need to be pushed. He was on his way. He stopped to kiss her belly, to which she smiled. He got to her thighs, licked up one side and down the other. He nipped inside of her thighs with no fangs. She growled out her pleasure to Henry letting him know she liked that just as much. He moved up, spreading her open to let him use his tongue. He darted it in and out of her, she was so wet he was about to explode again himself. He wanted to play first, then take her. He brought his tongue out and licked her hard flesh. He flicked his tongue, sucked on her then flicked his tongue again. He licked just the outside of her opening, going from one side to the other sucking on her loosed flesh. He kept darting his tongue in and out. She cried out to him to stop teasing her and he smiled behind what he was doing. He traded his tongue for his fingers while he gently teased and sucked her. She was quivering and spasming. She wriggled her hips, thrusting into his sucks in rhythm. She moved his head up and down with her hands, letting him know what she wanted.

He knew she was close, he could feel her tightening around the fingers he had in her, he could feel her hard flesh spasming in his mouth so he stopped. She frowned at him until he pulled her up onto the bed with him. He put her in front of him. The were both on their knees, he slowly put himself in teasing her at first with the tip. She was so tight, he had to. She squeaked out and tried to ram him into her but he held her in place. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He used one had on her hip and put one on her breast squeezing and pinching her nipple, making her cry out in more pleasure. He reached down, using his fingers to stroke her already sensitive area. He played with her, rubbing and flicking his fingers, using her own wetness for lubrication. He pushed her over on all fours and began to manipulate her hardened flesh with one hand, massaging her breast with the other. Vicki herself took care of the thrusting. Henry was large enough that this position was very pleasurable for both of them. Vicki was so wet that Henry slid in and out of her easily, but no too easy. She was tight, ready and willing. He could feel her coming, she was having several small ones. He let her keep thrusting down on him as hard as she wanted, drawing growls of pleasure from within him as well. Vicki was gasping for air, growling and grunting alternately. Henry was quivering, pulsing, Vicki could feel he was close too. They both suddenly came, him spilling into her and roaring with pleasure, his head thrown back. Vicki cried out his name, convulsing on him, heightening his pleasure by her spasms grabbing him as she brought him too.

Henry laid her gently on the bed and went to draw them a bath. Vicki was tired from her long day and she dozed for just a moment. It was long enough that she had a dream. A beautiful black-haired woman was calling to her.

"Please, you must help me. Get the amulet and help me.." The woman called to her and was gone.

"Vicki?" Henry was whispering in her ear as he carried her to the warm tub. She woke up and nuzzled his neck.

"I had the strangest dream.." She said yawning. Henry put her in the tub and then climbed in behind her. She settled into the curve of Henry's body. He was using immense self-control to not get hard again but he could tell she was tired. He lovingly washed her body. After a few relaxing moments, the question finally came.

"So, my love, now that you are completey relaxed, why didn't you tell me about Dylan?" Henry said, kissing her cheek as her head was laying in the curve of his neck.

She sighed, "Because, I had a hard time with it."

"Because he cheated on you?" Henry asked softly.

She was silent for a moment. Henry waited patiently, he knew better than to push.

"Yes, it was my best friend. He cheated with my best friend. And.." she continued, not really wanting to.."he told everyone how much better she was in bed than me. I had a very hard time, Henry. It was a dark time in my life. I was severly depressed for six months. My mother was so angry with him she wanted to kill him. It was the time I lost my trust in men completely."

"Until me?" Henry asked.

"Yes, until you.." she said.

"Even that took awhile and yet, I'm still territorial over you..go figure.." Vicki shrugged.

She hadn't wanted to tell him any of that, especially the part about the sexual comparison. Then, Henry said something that shocked her.

"As far as your bedroom skills, I think I would be a better judge of that. I've had thousands and thousands of woman.." Henry said.

"Yes, I KNOW, don't remind me.." Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish. There is not one, not one of those women who come close to you." Henry had turned her to face him, he was dead serious.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to pay child support," and there's the smart ass Vicki we love.

"Victoria, I don't care for this man because he hurt you, but my take is, his skills are less than desireable himself, hence the reason he said vile things about you. I dont' care that you were engaged, I care that he hurt you. That alone makes me want to rip his throat out. Remember how you felt about Christina?"

She nodded in understanding. Henry was being protective of her feelings. She knew that was it, not jealousy, territorial, sure they would always be that with each other, not jealous. Although with Christina, it was all of the above. It was a Vicki thing.

"And when I say I have had none better, I am not lying. Open up your mind, let me in and I'll show you.." Vicki did and Henry's truth of what he was saying came through. Vicki closed her eyes and threw her head back in the wash of passion that always happened between them when they made love. The intensity, the end result of it. She was breathless over it. Then, Henry threw out passion of his other lovers. Vicki was shocked at the mild feeling she got. He closed them both off. Once Vicki opened her mind, he could control it after that, but not before.

"You are telling the truth..." she was still breathing heavily, her full breasts heaving. Henry was having a difficult time keeping his erection down.

"So, can I bit Dylan now...??" Henry smiled.


	6. Counting My Blessings

Vicki told Henry no, he couldn't bite Dylan but she didn't say he couldn't go talk to him. They went to the hospital to see Marjory the next day before heading out to the address Coreen had scrounged up for Harlan Nelson. Salem was not happy they were stopping.

"Look, humans, I know that I've been in this body forever and what's a few more hours but please..let's hurry shall we?" Salem told them.

"Hey, we are helping you and I want to see my mom and new brother for five mintues..damn!! I'm SO glad my cats didn't talk." Vicki exited the vehicle with the cat hissing at her and rolling his eyes yet again. Henry took Vicki's hand and kissed her.

"He's just excited. He may get to be reunited with the love of his life and return to human form, he's a good guy really. When you meet him and he's not all felined out..you'll like him. Trust me.." Henry smiled at her.

"Yeah, uh huh...and just what tricks did these two teach you by the way?" Vicki prodded.

"Why does Dylan call you Vicki "the hickey" Nelson?" Henry prodded right back.

"Hmm..isn't that obvious? If I have to tell you of all people..we have a problem." She laughed at him. No he didn't need to be told how well she worked her mouth. Her full lips were one of her most luscious features and how well she did use them. Henry closed his eyes trying to get the visual out of his head before his pants belied his arousal. Vicki could sense it though.

"Too bad we have passengers huh?" She teased.

"Okay, truce.." he said groaning thinking of the night before. She laughed at him, pleased with herself. They were at her mother's door. She knocked and called out.

"Mom, Dad?" She entered and was surprised to find Dylan there. Awkward.

"Hi, is everything okay with Christian?" Vicki asked kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Oh yes, he's great, very strong. That's why I'm here. I was Telling her he can go tomorrow with her. I feel certain that his gestational age was off by a month. He was only about three to four weeks early." Dylan smiled genuinely, nodding at Henry as he left.

"Good bye Marjory...til next time.." He smiled leaving the room. Vicki swirled her head around.

"Next time?" Vicki said surprised.

"We've decided we'll have at least one more so he won't be all alone, but not right away.." Marjory said eyeing Pierre lovingly.

"Okay, well next time, let's get coordinate so we're not so close together okay?" Vicki teased.

Henry had slunk out of the room, Pierre ever watchful knowing full well what Henry was up to. Henry caught up with Dylan and pulled him into an empty room.

"Can I help you Henry?" Dylan's heart rate sped up, good he was scared.

"Actually, I am here to say something to you. I want to thank you."

Dylan was relieved and shocked, "Thank me? Why...I mean I'm sure she's told you by now..." he cleared his throat.

"Yes and I was angry, but I figured you must be a little, shall I say, less experienced with woman? But that's not why I'm thanking you although, I did have to promise Victoria I wouldn't bite you."

Dylan's eyes grew wide. He was really scared now.

"Well...I...I...appreciate...that.." he stammered out.

"I want to thank you because your loss, is my gain. And I hope that whoever you married, worked out for you because I have lived a long time and there is no woman that will hold a beacon to Victoria." Henry hissed out, holding his temper.

"Are you kidding? Have you met my wife? The one I cheated with..AHH! Huge mistake..huge. She's whiny, she's needy, she's greedy..I know what I'm missing believe me." Dylan shook his head. Henry was throughly pleased. Dylan had gotten the shaft. The raw end of the deal. Good. That's what he deserved.

"All right then, again, thank you.." Henry started to leave.

"By the way, I made that lie up." Henry stopped.

"I know, you don't have to tell me, because if she was half the woman then she is now, it had to be a lie.." Henry's interest was peaked though.

"Why did you lie?" Henry asked.

"Because, she was so much better than me..she could take me places..my God...I can't even.." his eyes were closed as if remembering.

"Okay..enough.." Henry could smell his arousal and that creeped him out completely. He didn't like this man talking about his Vicki like that. Henry left the room walking a little taller.

Vicki was in the hallway looking for him.

"Where the hell have you been? That damn cat, he had those two dial my cell and was yelling into it..come on! I'm gonna have him neurtered if he's not careful.." Vicki was stomping out of the hospital.

"You sure know how to hit guy, animal or human.." Henry smiled.

"Where you by the way?" She asked again.

Henry thought a moment. He didn't know if he would tell her everything Dylan had said but he did say..

"I was counting my blessings.."

She shook her head..that man!


	7. The White Sorceress

When they pulled up to the address, it looked deserted.

"You sure this is right?" asked Zelda.

"Yes, I'm sure.." Vicki sighed out. But they were right, no one lived here. Vicki decided to get out anyway.

"She's been here, I can feel her.." Salem said shooting out of the car behind Vicki. He caught up to her and ran between her legs, nearly making her fall.

"Salem!" Henry admonished.

"Sorry, it's just, I can feel her, but where is she?" Salem called her name over and over. The house was two story, an old farmhouse. It was white, large but dilapidated. The grass was grown up everywhere. Glass was missing from the windows, the front door hung off of it's hinges.

"This place has been empty awhile." Vicki observed. She looked down at Salem who was sitting beside her, his body leaned into hers a little, head down. He looked so sad she picked him up and petted him. He peered at her, his eyes looking almost human through those green cat eyes.

"I'm sorry Salem, really. I know I've given you a hard time but I wanted to help." She remembered her dream. Zelda and Hilda had come to join them.

"Hey," Vicki was still holding Salem, scratching under his neck. He had begun to purr, strange, he never let humans touch him much, "Maybe you two can help me. I had this dream about a dark-haired woman, she said something about an amulet..that I needed to use that to help. Any idea what that means?"

Zelda's eyes went wide.

"No, surely not," she said to Hilda. Hilda was grinning and nodding.

"No, no she's not, she can't be.." Zelda was not going to accept that. This was woman was not in that lineage, there was no way.

"What?? What the fuck are you two going on about!?" Vicki had dropped Salem who was now staring up at her in amazement as well.

Zelda cleared her throat.

"Well, there is a story, and it's just a story I might add, that there is a descendant of Serena's. He or she would be, " she looked at Hilda for help..

"A sorceress, one with great white power, one that would not know she had the power.." Hilda added.

"But, the amulet would release her power, she would have full control, but it cannot be..." Zelda trailed off.

"Me? Hell no it's not me! I have some power but I'm no damn sorceress.." Vicki humphed back to the car. Henry watched her leave.

He turned to the women.

"Is there any truth to this story?" Henry asked, frowning.

"Yes, there is. But, she cannot be the one Henry. She just can't!" Zelda was not into Vicki's personality. She felt that Vicki wasn't worthy of that honor to be bestowed upon her. She told Henry how she felt.

"Awww...come on Zelda, you are just mad because you wanted it to be someone from your family, you wanted it to be you! Of course she's worthy..look at her? She's beautiful, she's strong, she's pig headed...what's not workin' fer ya?" Hilda mocked a fake hillbilly accent to irritate Zelda.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"What's not working is that she is with a vampire, her power would increase tenfold. She can't handle that." Zelda was disturbed as was Henry.

Vicki could be a sorceress. He was intrigued as to what this meant for them. But if she was, it would make sense as to why Asteroth had wanted her so badly, the power alone would have made him unstoppable.

"Let me understand, you said white power, meaning good, not dark magic." he stated rather than asked.

"Yes, that's right. Henry you know we don't dabble in the dark arts.." Hilda looked a little strained at that remark.

"Okay, maybe once..but I had a little too many and I was not myself." Hilda giggled.

"Not yourself?? That's an understatement," Zelda said, "she turned herself into a pig. It took me two days to get everything right. I should have left her that way longer."

"Yeah, did you know a pig's orgasm lasts for thirty minutes?? Wow, what a way to find out huh??" Hilda had a lost look on her face. Zelda huffed off to the car leaving Henry shaking his head at the two sisters. They all got back in the vehicle. Vicki was upset too. She was hired to do a job and was coming up empty handed. She had called Coreen again to make sure. Coreen had been trying to reach her.

"What? Are you sure?" Vicki groaned, put her head back and closed her eyes. "Okay, yeah, thanks Coreen..and go home for the day okay? If I need something, you can do it from home.." she clicked her phone shut and slammed it down on the console.

"Victoria..electronics?" Henry reminded her. She had thrown so many phones in anger that he threatened not to get another one if she didn't stop. She wouldn't care except that on late nights, she could talk to the twins before bed if she was out so she had slowed down considerably.

"Salem, look I got bad news. No easy way to tell you but, looks like my cousin Harlan is dead." Vicki held up her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"What about his children? Don't they have her?" Salem was letting out little squeaks and mews when he talked, he was becoming anxious.

"No relatives, no children, nothing." she said. She really felt sorry for him now. But she wanted to know more about the amulet, not the crazy stuff, just what it might do to help Salem.

"Okay ladies, what's this about the amulet. I can tell you two, " she pointed between them, "know something so spill it."

"Allright, the amulet, when held in the hands of the white sorceress, will switch back the old lovers, reunite them for they have learned their lesson. " Zelda sounded as if she were quoting a book. Unbeknownst to Vicki, she was.

"So, where's the damn amulet?" Vicki asked narrowing her eyes at the two sisters.

Hilda sighed and took it out of her bag. They were the guardians of the amulet. It was beautiful. It was a large pink stone, with blue shimmering through it. It was shaped like a teardrop but it didn't look special to Vicki.

"So, now what?" Vicki asked.

Hilda handed it to her. "Take it."

Vicki stared at her, she didn't want to. Some part of her told her not to but she did anyway because the stubborn part of her told her to go for it.

As soon as it was in her hand, Vicki felt and jolt go through her. She screamed, doubled over in her seat, grabbing her stomach.

"Vicki!" Henry yelled, taking the stone from her.

She was gasping for air, she was in pain.

"What...the hell...was that?? London...is not ...happy.." Vicki was still holding her stomach, still in pain. Vicki's faced was screwed up in agony, twisting in her seat, drawing her legs up trying to ease the pain she was feeling.

Henry turned to the sisters.

"What did you to her?" He growled out, his fangs bared in protection for Vicki and London.

"Nothing Henry, the phrophecy is being fulfilled, Vicki is the White Sorceress..she must finish it..or you may lose her and your unborn child..."


	8. Feeling Different

Vicki finally slowed down with her pain. Henry put his hand on top of hers to try and sense London's heartbeat. He could hear it but couldn't judge by listening if she was in distress.

"Vicki, connect with her, make sure she's okay." Henry was trying to calm himself too. He needed to know they were both okay. Vicki stilled and took in a few deep breaths. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke.

"She's okay," she said in a breathy voice, "I'm okay, but you two are not going to be okay." Vicki pointed at the sisters.

"We didn't know the stone would do that." Zelda was genuinely surprised, Henry could tell by her heartrate.

"She's strong, the baby is strong, the baby is going to be different Vicki, you know that right?" Hilda said.

Vicki finally opened her eyes, which were silver, a signal that she was angry, in distress or something else, which she most certainly was not.

"Yes, I know that. Her father is a vampire, duh!" Vicki was becoming impatient with her clients, something she rarely did or rather, rarely showed.

"No, Vicki, we mean special, you'll see. She won't be like your other two. It is not for us to tell you but rather you find out. Don't worry, everything will be fine..as long as you fufill the prophecy. If you don't, we can't guarentee anything." Zelda told her.

"Sounds like a threat to me." Vicki shot back, her head leaning against the cool of the window. Henry had decided this was enough for today. He was taking them to the hotel and Vicki home. He was going to make her rest.

"Not a threat, a reality." Zelda told her.

"May I say something?" Salem finally said after his long silence. Vicki was now more sympathetic to him.

"Yeah, as long as it's helpful and not cryptic." Vicki told him.

"Fine. Look, you may not want to believe this but you know in your heart it's true. You must remember feeling like there was something missing, as if you had something to do and couldn't remember what it was? As if there were something inside of you that you felt would explode. " Salem asked her.

She looked over at Henry, smiling sexily at him. The only thing that she ever felt explode in her was him and that was pure heaven. She pushed those thoughts away for a moment.

"Nope." she said shortly. Vicki was lying, he could tell. Getting her to see the truth, to accept it, would not be easy.

Salem growled a kitty cat growl, but it was a growl.

"Victoria, the Nelson family is a very old family. They are a long line of people that are hardworking, dedicated loyal people. They accepted that their destiny was to carry on until the White Sorceress returned, or was born. You are that person, whether you choose to believe or not. It will come to fruition. Please, you can help me and yourself, no harm will come to your baby, I give you my word." Salem plead with her.

"Vicki," Henry still had his hand on her stomach, "I will not let anything happen to you or London, if Salem gives his word, he means it."

Vicki took a deep breath.

"Fine. This is just fanfuckingtastic. Something else to worry about. So what, I gotta take some kind of crystal ball lessons or something? Learn how to fly a broom?" Vicki shot out sarcasm like bullets from a gun. She still wasn't convinced but she would play along.

Zelda clicked her tongue. She knew that Vicki had some kind of stereotype in her head as did the vast majority of the population. She would have to educate her.

"No, that is ridiculous and your language, it is not very...ladylike.." Hilda loved Vicki. She was Hilda's kind of woman..Zelda, not so much.

"I never professed to be ladylike, did I honey?" She smiled at Henry daring him to say the wrong thing.

Henry looked back to the witches, "She is unique." he said smiling that sexy smile of his.

"Besides," Vicki sighed out, "isn't sorcery black magic? We don't do the black magic in our house."

Zelda rolled her eyes, Hilda laughed, the cat hissed. The two witches and the cat were upset, how would they ever show or teach Vicki in time?

"Why do you guys keep doing that?" Vicki was tired, hungry and worried about London. Even though she felt her essence and that she was okay, she still wanted confirmation.

"Henry, take me to the hospital after you drop them off." Vicki demanded. Henry agreed now worried that she wanted to go see a doctor.

"You want to see the doctor? I'm sure she'll meet us." Henry asked.

"Yes, but I need to see mom first, I need to ask her something, and Maggie, I need to call Maggie."

"Who's Maggie?" asked Salem.

"My sister, ." Vicki was already dialing.

"Hmm..." the cat purred out.." same father I take it?" he asked Henry. Another Nelson girl..interesting.

"Yes, different mothers. Maggie has been helping Vicki with her abilities." Henry told them. Vicki shot him a look and narrowed her eyes, he got the impression that he just shared something he shouldn't have. "sorry" he mouthed.

"Hey, yeah, I'm good...I need to see if you can come over tonight...yeah..I need your help.." Vicki paused to listen, her brow furrowing with concentration.."Okay, see you then..."

"Maggie will be here in an hour and half," Vicki settled into her seat.

"Well, shouldn't we stay with you then?" Salem asked.

"No, I want to talk to her alone," Vicki said icily. They had hurt her, not intentionally but she was not happy with them.

"Understandable.." Salem said, still downtrodden with the lack of evidence as to where Serena was.

They made the rest of the drive in silence, Henry's hand never leaving her stomach, Vicki dozing on and off. That zap had drained her. The trio exited at the hotel.

"I truly am sorry, Vicki" Hilda said. She felt Vicki to be a strong spirit, one who would not back down. She felt sorry for her in this moment of pain.

Vicki nodded to her as she and Henry left.

"So what did Maggie say?" Vicki looked over at him in a sideways glance.

"You heard us."

"No, what did she SAY..." Henry pushed.

"How do you know she said anything else?" Vicki smiled at her sexy, intelligent husband. Only he would have picked up that during the pause of the phone conversation, she had done mind-speak to Maggie over the phone, something Maggie had taught her early on. It came in handy during investigations.

"Okay, smarty pants, yes I asked her something." Vicki told him.

Henry waited, raising one eyebrow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I asked her if she had a little white chihuahua named Serena."

"And...?"

Vicki grinned, "Yes, yes she does..."


	9. Darla

Henry dropped the trio off at the hotel and drove to the hospital. Marjory Nelson was up on the edge of her bed.

"Vicki..Henry, what are you two doing back here?"

"Mom, I need to know something. Something about..Robert." She would never call him dad again, she couldn't after what he had tried to do.

"What." she said with disdain, she hated hearing his name.

"Was he always different? I mean, what was it about himself that he hated..other than the obvious he was crazy, " She said plopping down beside her mother. Henry had gone over to Pierre who was holding Christian as he sat in a chair. Pierre offered the baby to Henry, which he gladly took.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into little one? With a big sister like that one..." Henry trailed off, Christian's blue eyes transfixed on Henry. Henry swayed slowly as he had done his own children, feeling like a pro. Vicki glanced over at him, tapped her mother and they both smiled at the sight. Two predatory vampires, or rather vampires formerly known as predatory, were taking turns cradling this little life. It was quite a sight to be sure.

"Yes, Victoria, " Marjory said, turning back to Vicki. "Why? Why do you want to know? What's happened?"

Marjory did not like to discuss him. Although their union had brought forth Vicki, there was nothing else about Robert Nelson that Marjory wanted to think of. Vicki explained the "prophecy" to her and the day's events. Marjory closed her eyes and sighed.

"What mother? What do you know?" Vicki's eyes flashing anger sensing already that her mother had known something.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be you. But I knew it was, I knew it the first time I saw you at three, making an object float.."

"Making an object float. Yeah, as if.."

"Vicki, your magic supressed itself from lack of usage. I had no idea how to help you so I let it go. I just assumed that it would stay gone. I'm sorry, really."

So there. Vicki had it. She was the White Sorceress, good magic, not evil. She still couldn't wrap her head around it and didn't want to but she knew she had to help her client. That was first and foremost. She will deal with whatever was happening later, much later if possible.

"Whatever." Vicki said getting up.

"No Vicki, it's not whatever. This is magical ability we are talking about here. Coupled with the fact that you are immortal and pregnant right now, I want to make sure that when this all goes down, you are okay. Immortality does not always guarentee safety and life, just longevity if you arent's destroyed somehow. Everything can die somehow."

Vicki stared at the wisdom of her mother. She surprised her, Vicki never thought of her mother as someone who held these ideas to be true. She always thought she was less open-minded than most. Vicki knew that she was open to vampires, demons and such but not that her daughter might be anything but ordinary.

"Come on Henry, we've got to get home. Maggie will be there soon and then we have to finish this. I'm tired, hungry and..." she almost said horny if front of her parents but finished with, "sick of that cat."

Marjory pursed her lips, smiled and shook her head.

"That's not what you were going to say.." Marjory smirked.

"Your just jealous 'cause you have to wait six weeks," Vicki shot back, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"And, "Vicki continued, "How can you be thinking about sex? You just gave birth!"

"Oh my God, I forgot about that.." Marjory suddenly realized with horror. Then added to jab at Vicki, "And you know what they say, once you go vampire.." Vicki added.." you become a live wire.." Vicki and Marjory burst into tears laughing at themselves and hugging each other in their enjoyment. Pierre laughed at both women..they were so much alike it was frightening. Vicki took Christian for a moment, then gave him back to Pierre. She kissed both Pierre and Christian on the cheek, took Henry and started out the door.

"Vicki, remember, love really does conquer all.." Marjory said cryptically. Vicki tilted her head to one side.

"Uh, okay mom," Vicki waved and left with Henry, running right into Dylan. Papers went flying everywhere.

"I'm...sorry.." Dylan stammered, never taking his eyes off of Henry who was not taking his eyes off of him either. Henry made Vicki stand back up and he helped Dylan with the papers making Vicki shoot a look at Henry.

"My apologies.." Dylan started to leave. Vicki called after him, he turned back.

"Dylan?"

"Yes?" he was clearly not comfortable. Before Vicki could answer, her ex-best friend, Dylan's wife came trapsing down the hall.

"Dylan..." she called with a whiny, nasaly voice,"sweetie are you ready to go home yet?" She was every bit the doctor's wife, fake nose, lips, boobs, nails, the whole cigar. She tanned and looked like worn out shoe leather, not aged well at all. Even if Vicki's appearance hadn't changed with her immortality, she would have still outdone her by a mile or ten. Dylan's wife, her name was Darla, stopped dead in her tracks.

"Vick? Vicki Nelson. " she breathed out in utter shock. She looked Vicki up and down, not believing her eyes. Then she saw Henry, her expression changed.

"Well, well, looks like you got you a nice hunk here..how have you been Vicki? As you can see, I'm quite well," Darla curled her arm into Dylan's never taking her eyes off of Henry, Dylan shifted uncomfortably.

Vicki stepped just slightly in front of Henry, crossing her arms over her full pregnant breasts that were all hers.

"And I see you're knocked up too, at your age, honey you should be getting your body done for yourself, not some little creature." Darla's voice was dripping with hatred, that was apparent but she was doing her best to hide it.

Henry saw Vicki tense and was well aware that pregnant or not, she just might kick this woman's ass and win. Henry took her hand, putting his arm around her waist.

"Thankfully, even after the twins, Victoria is in perfect shape." Henry used that sexy smile of his to make Darla's jaw drop open.

"Twins? You have twins too?"

"Yes, they just turned three. A boy and a girl," Henry told her. Vicki's heartrate had sped up, Henry heard it, he was trying to avoid a murder right in front of him. If Vicki somehow managed to pull this power out of her that she now knew she had it could go badly with no control. Or, she just might use her bare hands which was scarier.

"Aren't you just the little Susie-homemaker, poppin' out babies, staying barefoot and pregnant huh?" Vicki started toward her, Dylan put Darla behind him, Henry grabbed Vicki's arms, she was straining against him.

"Victoria, stop. She's only trying to provoke you." Henry told her.

"It's working.." She hissed out, her eyes full of anger. She could talk all she wanted about her, but her family, that's totally different.

Vicki shook Henry off. Henry started to bring her back again, but she told him no.

"No, really, I need to..." she thought a mintue, "well, I need to thank Darla really."

"Thank me? For what?" Darla was suspicous. She had seen Vicki kick many an ass in college and walk on to class as if nothing had happened, daring them to follow her. No one had.

"For taking Dylan here," Dylan's face fell.

"I mean, look who I have," Vicki purred, stroking Henry's upper arm, wrapping her other arm around his.

"Look what I have, a doctor, a big house..lots of things." Darla tried to make her life sound so much better.

"Yeah, I have all those things too, but you know what.." Vicki leaned over to Darla's ear.."Dylan will never ever be able to give you what Henry gives me..over and over and over..." alluding to something else altogether, Darla understandin. And with that Vicki led Henry away, leaving Dylan and Darla staring after them. Darla huffed away from Dylan leaving him alone staring after Vicki and Henry.

"Victoria, was that necessary," Henry asked watching Vicki walk with determination, head held high at not beating the shit out of Darla, she wanted to GOD she wanted to, but she maintained.

"Yes, it was..I feel so much better!"

"Man, I must be the biggest dumb ass on the planet..." Dylan murmured watching the two walk away.

The cat was pacing the hotel room.

"Stop pacing Salem, you're making me nervous.." Zelda told him. Hilda was flicking the channels with a flick of her own wrist, completely bored.

"What if this doesn't work? What if she can't find Serena?" he whined, meowing with it.

"Salem, get a grip. She will find her, I suspect she already knows where she's at." Zelda said.

"How do you figure?" Hilda asked.

"Because, when she was one the phone, I felt a surge, like she was using her mind to speak," Hilda mouthed "oh" and went back to the t.v.

"What if she doesn't fulfill it? What if she says no?" Salem was twitching his whiskers and tail in anxiety.

"Will you stop it! If she doesn't agree, we'll just have to make her." Zelda said. This should be her glory anyway, not some human person.

"Zelda..." Salem reprimanded.."you will not anything to harm her or her unborn child, I gave my word."

"No, but if something goes wrong well..." Salem was hissing at her.

"Stop it..just let me handle things.." Zelda said.."when it's over, she won't want the power and she can pass it to me..that's her choice."

This might not go as planned...


	10. Maggie Arrives

Vicki made a quick stop at the er where her doctor was waiting for her. She explained what had happened, the doctor tapped her chin and listened intently.

"..so I just wanted to make sure she is okay.." Vicki trailed off waiting for Dr. Morton's reaction.

"Do I need to put you in the hospital for the next couple of months?" The little woman threatened.

"No.." Vicki said defiantely.

"Then, stop getting yourself into these things." She sighed and proceeded to check Vicki out. The doctor looked to Henry.

"Hey, don't look at me.." he said shrugging his shoulders and smiling at the irritated doctor.

"You and the baby are fine. BUT, until you give birth, stay away from the magic..understood?" Vicki nodded but didn't know how she would be able to help Salem if she didn't do whatever it was she was supposed to do.

"Okay, but.." Vicki started.

"UH UH..NO..no buts.." she pointed her finger at Vicki.

"Henry, I KNOW that it will be pointless to try and stop her altogether, but just...do what you can. Okay?" she patted Henry, smiled at Vicki and left shaking her head at her most stubborn patient.

"You aren't going to listen to her are you." Henry had stated a fact, not a question.

"Yes...right after I help Salem.." She exited the exam room before Henry had time to say something else.

When they got to the house, Maggie had already arrived. Gwen was there to greet her, the twins were thrilled to see their aunt.

Vicki, who reserved hugging for a select few, hugged her big sister tightly.

"Thanks for coming, did you bring her?" Maggie pointed to the couch. There sat a beautiful little white Chihuahua, very dainty, very innocent looking.

"Hi, I'm Serena.." the dog said to Vicki, jumping down and running to them. The twins giggled.

"Mommy, can we have a talking dog?" They asked excitedly. Vicki laughed at them and said not right now. Henry had scooped Abbie into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you been good today?" To which she replied yes. Ward was getting something off of the table. He told her he missed her and she hugged his neck, telling him she missed him too.

"Here, Mommy, this is for you and Aunt Maggie," Ward handed her a picture. She had squatted down, put her arm around him, she and Maggie looking at what he drew. It was her and Maggie, a huge aura was around them, with Vicki holding the stone she had touched in the car.

"Wow, this is great Ward," Vicki said kissing him.

"Thank you Mommy, you know what? All you have to do is hold Aunt Maggie's hand, like in the picture and everything will be better.." Ward then kissed Vicki, hugged Henry and Gwen took them both to bathe.

Vicki straightened up and looked at Henry and Maggie.

"Well, looks like he made our job easy." Vicki shrugged.

"Wait, too easy.." Maggie said, pacing. She stopped and looked at Serena.

"Allright, spill it Serena, I know you know something.." Maggie said, picking Serena up. Serena tried to get down but Maggie held firm.

"Oh no don't, " Maggie flicked her hand and Serena froze.

"Whoa..you gotta teach me that..that is one damn fine skill." Vicki's eyes went wide.

"And pray tell, what would you need that skill for?" Henry asked grinning, knowing full well what he was impling.

"Torture..in more ways than one.." Vicki implied right back.

"Serena?" Maggie asked again.

"Okay." The dog was frozen but could still talk, Maggie took the spell off so she would at least be comfortable.

"You KNOW I do not like to be picked up," Serena huffed out, shaking her whole body as if Maggie had given her a bath.

"When Vicki takes the stone, you must, at the exact moment, take her free hand. She has another lifeforce within her, you cannot risk this power going into her baby. You, Maggie must be the conduit to help the magic travel out."

"Wait..so WE are fullfilling the prophecy, not just ME alone..right?" Vicki asked, hoping.

"NO, it's still you but you must follow that instruction. YOU must.." Serena finished.

"Or what?" Vicki hated to ask.

"Or your baby will die..."

DAMN...too easy is right!


	11. The Fight

"Don't be so melodramatic Serena" Zelda scolded her. Vicki was terribly confused.

"Okay so wait, now what happens if I don't do this now? And the truth.." Vicki told them.

'"Nothing, they just have to wait longer" Zelda said, "And Vicki, I must apologize for my behavior. It's just that this gift was supposed to be passed onto my family, and well, I was just being a jealous witch. That is so not me..I apologize. Please forgive me. We..we just want to help Salem, he is after all, like family and who doesn't want to help their family?"

Vicki understood all too well. Her family had become..different but in a good sort of way. She sighed.

"Okay, look let's go to my office and see what we can do okay?" Henry stopped her.

"No Victoria, I will not allow this." He said sternly.

Vicki's jaw dropped, "Excuse me?" she said shaking his hand off.

"The baby, Victoria, our child, you can't risk hurting her, or you for that matter," Henry was angry.

"So, you think that I am just going all willy-nilly and forgetting about my child?" Vicki was being very animated, waving her hands for effect.

"OUR child," Henry corrected her. This was not going to go well.

"Guys, look, I will be there, they, "Maggie said pointing to Zelda and Hilda, "will be there, how much more protection can you get?"

Henry was still angry, he though Vicki was being careless.

"No, she's not going. I don't care about a prophecy, they can wait," Henry stood firm he and Vicki toe to toe, eye to eye, her hands on her hips, his by his side clenching his fists.

She poked him in the chest, "Look, I would NEVER do anything to harm any of our children and I can't believe that you think that Henry! I'm going to help them, London and I will be fine."

Vicki swirled on her heels. Secretly though, Vicki never backed down from a fight and she wasn't about to now. Was she worried about London? Hell yes! Was she going to give Henry the satisfaction of knowing that? Hell no! Everyone except Henry followed Vicki out of the door. She stopped after everyone had filed through, looking back at Henry.

"Coming?" She asked steeling her voice against emotion.

"No." he said turning away from her. He couldn't let her see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Fine!" she slammed the door so hard Henry jumped. She wasn't going to let him see the tears in her eyes either. GREAT! Henry wouldn't be there if something went wrong..just great!

They car was silent except for the cat purring and the dog occasionally snorting, both of them nuzzled between Zelda and Hilda. Vicki slammed her car into park, everyone exited except she and Maggie.

"Vicki, you don't have to do this. And for the record, I don't think you are the White Sorceress. I think you are powerful, I think you have something magical and you are more than human, but.." Maggie stopped, her eyes wide with excitement.

"What? Tell me dammit!" Vicki demanded, beating her fist on the steering wheel.

Maggie took a deep breath and said, "I think your littlest creation is."

Vicki cocked her head, "London?" she said quietly.

"Yes, I think it was passed on to her, that's why she is going to be different from Ward and Abbie, I could be wrong, but that's just my theory."

"What about this prophecy I'm..or someone is supposed to fulfill?" Vicki asked her.

"Prophecies are subject to their storytellers and techincally, " Maggie rubbed Vicki's stomach, "if it is true, then the White Sorceress IS here.."

"So, I'm NOT the White Sorceress or so you think." Vicki had resigned herself to the fact that she would be. Now, she was going to have to readjust to the fact that it might be her baby. She rubbed her temples, she was getting a headache.

Vicki let that sink in, that wouldn't be so bad. But how was she going to protect her right now?

Henry paced back and forth, wanting to run after her. She was so damn stubborn. He ran his hands through his hair, dropped to his knees and roared out in anger. What was he going to do with her!!

Vicki and Maggie entered the office, the witches already had a circle set up.

"You guys work fast," Vicki commented, taking her jacket off and throwing it on the couch.

"Let me say, before we start, thank you Vicki, really you have no idea how much this means to us.." Salem purred out, looking lovingly at Serena.

"Or us!" Hilda laughed out, Zelda chuckled too.

Vicki looked at the irony of these soulmates. Two totally different beings, a black cat, a white dog. So opposite and yet, so alive together. The thought made her think of her and Henry. They rarely fought, she hated it. But when they did, it was usually a pretty good one. Her heart pulled a little wishing he were there. She was strong she told herself. She had Maggie if anything went haywire.

"Okay, let's do this, " Vicki clapped, blinking back her tears of hurt.

The witches explained that they would need to create a circle around the two, then at the right moment, the amulet needed to be touched.

Vicki remembered that last touch, causing her to look down at her belly, rub it and look back at the witches.

"If I feel anything negative, I'm done." Vicki told them.

"Understood. " Zelda nodded, Hilda agreed as well as Salem and Serena.

Zelda bent down to Salem, "I wish you two happiness," she told them.

Hilda bent down, "Yeah, now we gotta get a new cat!" She said rubbing Salem on the head playfully. Normally, he would be perturbed but now, so close to being with Serena, he was okay with it.

"Come on, let's get this over with," the longer they waited, the more nervous Vicki got. _Dammit Henry.._

They held hands while the witches chanted.

A mist started to form, then a glow. Zelda told them to drop hands and the mist and glow held. Salem was meowing, Serena was whimpering.

"Ready?" Zelda asked Vicki. Vicki nodded. She put her hand out, took Maggie's hand and just as Zelda went to drop it...

"WAIT!" Henry came sliding into the room. Vicki's head shot his direction, she was so happy to see him, but he wouldn't know that, not yet.

"Huh, decide to come watch the show?" was Vicki's smart ass remark. "Think you're a knight in shining armor I guess." Henry let both slide. He knew he had pushed her.

"No, I've come to stop you.." Henry said taking a step toward her.

Vicki was seething, he knew how she felt about being ordered to do something, safety concerns or not.

"Henry..." she hissed out...but he was behind her before she could blink, his arm around her bulging waist, he hand covering her outstretched on. At first, she growled out her anger, frowned and tried to pull away.

He nuzzled her, his breath hot on her ear. She closed her eyes not wanting to feel like she did, hot for Henry. She wanted to be mad at him, not to want to rip his clothes off and jump his bones. Henry felt her relax into him ever so slightly.

"Love conquers all..remember?" he breathed into her ear.

"_Vicki, remember, " her mother had said, "Love really does conquer all.." _

Vicki's eyes snapped open, "That's it!"


	12. Love Conquers All

"Humans! Hello, help here?" Salem and Serena were still in the glow and mist, waiting in limbo.

Vicki turned around in Henry's arms, kissed him full on the mouth almost not stopping and turned back to Zelda and Hilda.

"Love conquers all.." Vicki said to them, hoping they would get it.

"Yeah, okay, " Hilda said.

"Don't you get it? The amulet has to be touched, not necessarily BY me, but while I'm here, in the room. The amulet, look at the colors."

They all looked, it glowed blue and pink, typical male/female colors. Suddenly, Zelda had it.

"They need to touch it simultaneously," Zelda nodded in understanding. Becuase Ward had drawn a picture with Maggie and Vicki holding hands, she knew if must be significant so they did. Henry backed up behind Vicki, ready for anything. There true love for one another would break the spell, bringing them back to each other. Love conquers all, even spells.

Zelda lay the amulet down in the circle between the two lovers. They each put a paw on it. The amulet glowed so brightly that everyone had to cover their eyes briefly. When it died down, they all turned back.

"Look!" Hilda said pointing.

"It's working!" Zelda exclaimed.

The two animals were slowly returning to human form, twisting and convulsing, getting taller as they changed. Maggie and Vicki felt their power prickling but it held steady, nothing hurt either one of them.

When they completed the change, Vicki looked at the two of them. They were both nude, they had after all, been animals. Serena was beautiful, Salem was handsome. Henry took his jacket off for Serena and handed it to her, ever the gentleman.

"Well, Salem, sure glad we didn't have you neutered, " Hilda said causing all of the women in the room to catcall him. Serena smiled at them, she couldn't wait until later. He was impressive to be sure, but he was no Henry Vicki thought to herself. She was one lucky woman.

Salem blushed and tried to cover himself. He had too much to cover so Vicki went over and grabbed the blanket off of the couch for him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

After fixing his blanket, he turned to Serena who was covered now with Henry's jacket. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, the blanket began to tent. He didn't seem to notice at first. When they both finally did, they stopped, once again embarrassed.

"Looks like you two have some catching up to do so, um, why don't we give you a ride to the hotel?" Vicki offered trying to help the lovers out. She knew herself that if she had to be away from Henry for lifetimes, she wasn't sure she could wait until they were alone.

"I'll take them," Henry offered. " Salem and I have some catching up to do as well, " Henry smiled as she said it.

Vicki whispered in Henry's ear.."later, you and me.." raising her eyebrow at him, he had an arrogant half-cocked grin on his face as he left. He would be ready...

They all said goodbyes and thank yous and were gone, leaving Maggie and Vicki alone.

"So you really think it's London?" Vicki asked again.

"No." Maggie said, smiling at her little sister.

"NO? What the hell..what do you mean no!?" Vicki snapped, slapping her hand on her desk.

"Victoria, if I hadn't made you think that London had some great power, you would have been scared shitless, you know it and I know it. Now, whether you admit it or not, that's your thing, but I know better." She said slapping her hand right down beside her.

Vicki narrowed her eyes at Maggie, pursing her lips.

"Whatever." Vicki said. She knew Maggie was right, she knew too she would never admit it.

"Thanks for helping anyway, " Vicki told Maggie. She couldn't be mad at her really because Maggie was right.

"I didn't do anything except keep you from full powering out.." Maggie said as they exited the office.

"What?? You know..you are so...so.." Vicki was looking for the word, using her hands to gesture.

"Like you?" Maggie finished. Vicki stopped walking and looked at her. That was it, she was so like Vicki.

Vicki shook her head and laughed.

"Okay, big sister, you're right.." Vicki mocked her.

"Come on, let's go to the house."

"Well, actually... " Maggie said, biting her lip

"What?" Vicki asked.

"I got a hotel room and Will is already there, waiting." Maggie's face had that anticipatory look of being alone with her husband, one Vicki knew all too well. She told her that Will had gotten the children settled then took a limo down to meet her for a getaway.

Vicki smiled, put her arm around Maggie and said, "Yep, we are so related."

Vicki dropped Maggie at her hotel then drove home. She kept her hand on her stomach, feeling London move softly within her.

"Little girl, what are you going to be like?" she said out loud. She smiled as she felt London roll around as she spoke to her.

"I would never hurt you or let you get hurt," Vicki was serious when she said that out loud, again London letting her know she was there.

"I love you London..." Vicki said, kissing her hand and putting it on her belly. Vicki could feel London's essence and knew that London loved her too. Connection is a wonderful thing, just as Maggie had told her when they first met.

Henry was waiting for her when she arrived at the house. He was standing in their doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"We need to talk." Henry said.

"Really?" Vicki asked breezing past him as if he weren't there. Henry could smell her, he knew she wanted him. He wouldn't take her without her consent, he wanted her to want him first.

They went in silence to the bedroom. Vicki went in to draw a bath, she just wanted to soak.

Henry watched her disrobe, his mouth going dry at the sight of her nude pregnant body. She was so sexy to him, but when she was pregnant, the extra blood flow made her whole body glow to him.

"Victoria?" He asked, almost squeaking it out. His erection was bulging in his jeans. Vicki pretended not to notice.

"Yes?" she said, in the tub, her head back, eyes closed.

"Are we going to talk?" He asked her.

"It's up to you." she said. She could hold out a lot longer than he thought.

"No, it's not." he said back.

"Whatever.." she trailed off with a flick of her wrist.

"Why is it that you say that lately?" this was annoying him. He moved to the tub and took his shirt off. Vicki could smell him near her, the musky man scent, his cologne. She was pooling with heat and dripping wet. She shifted in the water, the ache between her legs almost unbearable and still she would not give in.

Henry slowly slid his jeans down, revealing his pulsating member. Vicki had one eye barely open, she almost choked at the very sight of it.

"This your idea of talking, " she managed out rather hoarsely.

Henry smiled, he knew it was working. He sat down on the edge of the tub, leaning over so that he pointed directly at her. She groaned.

"No, but I'm willing to hold out until you are ready.." he said softly, running his thumb over her lips and down her neck.

Vicki swallowed hard. She didn't think she could take much more. Trying to be sly, she reached over and rimmed his tip with her warm wet finger, bringing an hiss from him, causing him to thrust toward her.

"Still wanna talk..." she said, looking up at him with silver eyes...


	13. Peeling Wallpaper

Henry gave in, no talking he decided rather quickly. He reached down into the water slipping two fingers inside of her wet center. She instantly tightened around them, throwing her head back eyes closed, mouth slightly open. He pushed into her slowly making her groan more. She gripped his large erection tightly, matching the rhythm of his thrusts with pulls of her own. Henry could barely concentrate on her because of what she was doing to him. He crashed onto her mouth delving his tongue into it as is if he would swallow her. They tangled their tongues together, all the while Henry was thrusting, she was pulling. Henry used his thumb to push the mound of hard flesh back and forth, up and down making her writhe, sloshing water out. He stopped abruptly, she opened her eyes and frowned at him, squeezed him hard in anger, not pleasure, that he had stopped. Henry smiled at her displeasure, but he would soon make up for it.

She released him and he helped her out of the bathtub. He handed her a towel. She smiled devilshly at him, drying off secutively. She rubbed her own breasts in a circle, rubbing between her legs more than necessary. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes at him. He moaned out, quivering at the very sight of this. He threw the towel down, making her giggle, leading her into the bedroom.

She pushed him down first, straddling him. He started to say something, she put her fingers to her mouth as if to say "shhh." He complied, his eyes glazed. She leaned over enough that her breasts were grazing his chest. He istinctively reached for them, massaging them. She kissed him, sucking his bottom lip, nipping it somewhat. He growled in his throat, his eyes bleeding to black. She was bringing his beast. He pushed up to her, grazing her, feeling that she was not only tight, but dripping, literally dripping wet. She wouldn't let him enter. His turn to voice his displeasure with a frown and a growl. She smiled, then continued to kiss him, down his neck to that spot. She rolled her eyes up to see him arching his head back, turning his neck for her. She pierced his neck, grazing the skin first for better enjoyment. He moaned, whispering her name so softly no human could hear it. She continued down to his chest, kissing and licking his hard nipples. She planted kisses down his stomach, finally reaching her destination. She took her finger and teased him with it. She licked her finger and ran it down the shaft, rimming him as she came back up. He thrust up to her, wanting her to take him in her mouth in the worst way, he would not ask, that was part of the game, the tease. He did do something else though-he turned her around before she knew it. She was facing him from behind now, a great position for her to be in. She was on her knees open completely to Henry. She took him in her mouth, he licked her simultaneously. Her turn to have a hard time concentrating. She rimmed him, licked him and sucked him into oblivion. Vicki used her free hand to play with his sack and that sensitive spot underneath. Henry licked and sucked her, writhing into her mouth at the same time. He pushed two fingers into her making Vicki stop momentarily as she moaned out her pleasure and enjoyed the sensation it was causing through her body. Her erect nipples were grazing Henry's stomach making the pleasure increase tenfold.

Vicki got back to business. She rode down on him with her mouth, rimming him and stroking his shaft at the same time, keeping his pleasure senses going. She stopped to take his sack in her mouth and roll it around..something she had never done to Henry. His eyes flung open, amazed at what she was doing. He was grinding his hips, wanting to be back in her mouth, she was thrusting herself back onto his fingers. Henry could feel her tightening, he himself was close. Vicki went back and took Henry all they way in, ramming her mouth down on him. He roared out, thrusting instinctively. She enjoyed her pleasure, making Henry enjoy his too. She could feel him quivering in her mouth. She started to pull away, then stopped. She let him do it..let him spill out in her mouth. Something else she had never done. It wasn't as bad as she thought, Henry seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself. He bucked and grunted, lost in the moment. She turned around to face him, smiling at his shock of what she had just done.

He was panting, his chest heaving, his eyes closed. She quickly brushed her teeth while Henry recovered.

"Can I talk now?" Henry breathed out as she crawled back in bed with him.

"I dunno..can you?" She said tracing his lips with her fingers, feeling how full they were after their lovemaking.

"I don't want to.." he said rolling over to meet her gaze. They were laying side by side, draped over one another. He moved a stray strand of hair from her face, tracing her face with the side of his hand. She shivered at his touch, her body on fire from what they had done, knowing it was not over. He kissed her, opening her mouth with his tongue. He felt that her fangs were still out and offered her his neck again, she gladly took it. Henry moaned out, arching his neck away from her, letting her drink him in. His fangs extended but he wanted to wait. Her blood was calling to him. No other blood called to him anymore, just hers. It was like a drug, one he craved. When she finished, she licked his tiny wound, just as he would do to her although it was not necessary, Vicki just liked it. They kissed again and Henry put her on her back. She put her hands on his chest, running them down to his nipples. She rolled her hands over them, they were hard with excitement. Henry was thumbing her nipple as well, kissing her neck, licking it, sucking it knowing that he had probably left a mark in his zeal to suckle her, to taste her. He moved down to her breasts, his hand finding it's way down to the very spot she was hoping he would go for. He suckled one breast, taking turns licking and sucking, her breast engorged with passion. She arched her back into him, hissing out his name, even though no talking was allowed. She was too far gone to care. She grabbed at their sheets with one hand, her other hand tangling his hair. She made known what she wanted, pushing him farther down, not that he needed encouragement. His hand was already there preparing for it. He was teasing her, flicking and rubbing her to the edge. He kissed gently down her belly, spreading her legs wider as he got to her entrance. He kissed up her thighs one at a time. He grazed her inner thigh, closed to piericing it but not yet. He made his way up to her finally, after what she felt was forever. She grabbed the pillow under her head at first, then as he dove in, she grabbed his hair. He licked each side of her, darting his tongue in and out. He licked up, then to the middle, then down, tongue in and out. He did this many times making Vicki moan, groan and whimper. He finally stopped teasing and took her in his mouth. He made slow circles at first, then harder ones, sucking softly, flicking his tongue up and down. He flicked faster and faster until he felt her close, then he added his fingers for more pleasure. Vicki felt the warmth spreading into her stomach, down to where Henry was working his magic. He thrust harder and harder until she clamped down so tight he thought he might lose a digit or two. He watched her face as she spasmed many times, her face full of esctacy.

When she stopped, she was panting from pure pleasure. Henry straddled her and lifted her legs. She grabbed his ass and forced him closer to her. He hadn't bitten her yet so she knew there was still more to come, she wanted him inside of her. She wanted him to push hard and fast, not stopping until they finished together. Henry teased her opening. She was having none of that. She mustered all of her strength, pushing into her forcefully. Henry arched his back, hissed and enjoyed the tight wetness of her. Vicki growled out, the sensation playing like an electric current through her body. He started slow at first, one of her legs wrapped around his, the other bent up for deeper access. Henry was up on his hands, looking down at her. Vicki bit her lip so hard it bled.

"You're bleeding.." he grunted out.

"Better not waste it.." she whispered out pulling him to her mouth. Henry licked it first then sucked, making Vicki spasm somewhat. He kept thrusting, reaching down to take a breast in his mouth. Her hard nipple was quivering under his magical tongue movements. She pushed him down onto her breast, arching her back.

"Harder..." she moaned out. Every thrust brought Vicki closer to the edge once again. Henry sensing this, moved up her breast, onto her collarbone, then to her neck. He felt her tightening, he was trying to hold back. She was so wet and so tight at the same time, hard for a man to resist. He extended his fangs, pierced her neck and drank that sweet ambrosia that was Vicki. She cried out, spasmed under him, grabbing his ass and squeezing it, pushing with his thrusts.

Henry didn't take much, just enough to bring her over. He pushed back up on his hands and thrust again and again. She came so violently that Henry thought he had hurt her at first. She yelled out, spasmed then fell back on the bed. He came just as violently, spilling into her, throwing his head back, yelling her name.." Vicki..Oh my God..Vicki..." he breathed out, spasming several times.

He collapsed beside her. He arm was laying over her stomach, hers thrown over her head, the other resting on his.

Vicki was breathing out in short quick pants. Henry was doing the same.

Vicki finally spoke and what she said made Henry laugh.."Think that peeled the wallpaper?"


	14. Wedding Changes

Vicki slept peacefully in Henry's arms all night, tired from the day's events. The next morning, they both went to the hotel to say goodbye to Zelda, Hilda, Salem and Serena.

"A thank you will never be enought, " Salem told Vicki, hugging Serena tight. Serena smiled lovingly up at him, thankful to be back in his arms.

"Aww..how sweet and romantic, " Hilda sighed, "Why can't we get sweet and romantic?" she whined, nudging her sister.

"I could turn you into an animal for a few hundred years if you like and see what happens," Zelda teased. They all laughed as Hilda wrinkled up her nose at the thought.

Salem pulled Henry aside.

"My dear friend, you must know, your little one is special," Salem told him while the ladies occupied themselves with Vicki's belly and baby discussion.

"So we keep hearing, " Henry responded.

"Not in a bad way, just special," Salem gave him a brotherly hug around his shoulder with one arm.

"Yes, I gathered that too. I'm more than certain Vicki can handle whatever comes her way," he said nodding toward his wife.

Salem chuckled, "Henry old boy, never pictured you with a woman like that." he said shaking his head.

"Neither did I, but I can't picture life without her," Henry told him. Salem nodded in understanding knowing full well what it felt like to be parted from Serena for so long. They swore to keep in touch and Vicki and Henry left.

Vicki was quiet on the ride to the office.

"Something bothering you?" Henry asked. She sighed. Her hand rested on the baby, not rubbing her belly, just resting.

"Yes and no." she answered.

"Yes to what and no to what?" Henry pressed, taking her free hand.

"Yes, there is something wrong but no, I don't think there is," she said, again Henry didn't understand.

"I'm lost Victoria." He told her.

She turned to him a little, shifting in her seat.

"Everyone keeps saying there is something different about London but I don't feel it. I don't sense anything wrong." she said, her brow crinkling with worry.

"Vicki, if you don't sense anything, then don't worry. You know why this baby is different and special don't you?" He grinned at her.

She cocked her head, knowing exactly what he was going to say..so she said it first.

"Because she's my little crown jewel from the homeland.." she laughed at him as he agreed. That had been their little joke between them. Vicki let it go, the worry she was having about London, she had more pressing matters at hand-Coreen's wedding.

When the arrived at the office, Coreen was there her usual bubbly self. She hung up the phone call from making last minute wedding changes.

"Okay, I need to talk to Vicki, alone please," She said dragging Vicki by the hand into Vicki's office. Vicki looked over her shoulder at Henry, raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"I'll go get..something to eat I guess.." Henry muttered leaving the office alltogether.

Coreen sat Vicki on her couch and turned her to face her, holding both of Vicki's hands. Coreen was very nervous, it oozed from every pore in her body.

"What is it Coreen?" Vicki asked.

"Well, you know how I wanted you to be my mat..I mean maid of honor?" Vicki rolled her eyes at the thought, the speech, everything about it and nodded yes.

"Okay, I have something different to ask you, it's rather, " Coreen bit her lip, "odd sounding."

Vicki laughed at Coreen.

"Coreen, pretty much everything that is in your universe is rather odd..for that matter, so is mine." Vicki said with a sudden realization, saying the last bit to herself but outloud.

"Well, here's the thing, I'm going to have my mom be the maid of honor." Coreen waited for Vicki's reaction.

"Oh, okay..well I wont' have to give that speech then." Vicki was a tad dissappointed but didn't want to show it.

"NO, I still want you to do that. I mean, my mom knows me but not like you, not yet anyway. Anyway, there is something else I want you to do." Coreen's eyes were wide.

"What?!" Vicki huffed out, "Just say it already..it can't be that bad can it?"

"No, it's not bad it's just...different and I don't know how you'll feel about it." Coreen shyed her eyes away from Vicki and withdrew her hands from Vicki's, fidgeting. Vicki could see that whatever was bothering her was affecting her deeply.

When she asked Vicki, finally, what she wanted of her, Vicki paused for a moment, smiled and said yes. Coreen clapped excitedly, hugged her and sang "only one more week" out of Vicki's office, into the reception area.

Vicki propped her feet up, laid her head back and breathed out, "One more week til vacation for me..." then shook her head and laughed at what Coreen was to have her to do..


	15. Wedding Week

The week before the wedding went quickly. Everyone was fitted with last minute tuxes, dresses and shoes. Vicki lectured Abbie and Ward on their wedding behavior, to which they replied, "Yes mommy we know." about twenty times.

"So, what's going on with you and Coreen?" Henry asked fixing his tie. Vicki was in her dress, but not the one that she would have worn as made of honor. This one had been specially made for her. It was just below her knees, made of beautiful lace, cream colored, beaded and a neckline with just enough of a v-neck to be appropriate but not enough to be hoochie. Her full breasts filled the dress out nicely, Henry told her as much. He looked her up and down, remarking at what sexy pregnant wedding participant she was.

"Stop it..this is Coreen's day, you sir, will have to wait until later.." She said, kissing him deeply. She brought a growl from his throat, already feeling the pull of the fabric on the rented tux from his growing excitement.

She reached down and grabbed him through his pants just to tease him. He groaned.

"Now, now, " She said into his ear, "we can't let you bust out of this or.." she squeezed once more.."have you leave a stain."

"Stop..okay, "Henry said breathing heavily, trying to readjust himself as to not be noticed. She giggled at the reaction she brought from him and started away. He swiftly came behind her, nuzzled her neck which was more exposed because of her hairstyle, licked her neck after nuzzling it then kissed it, bringing a moan from her. He turned her around and said...

"Turn about's fair play.." he smiled sexily.

"Yes, but I would prefer not to have my high-beams on during the wedding thank you.." she sighed out checking herself out in the mirror. She had opted to leave her long blonde locks down, having them curled and brushed into a soft style. Ward and Abbie were brought in by Gwen. Abbie was a mini of what Coreen would look like but on a child's level, her dress was only ankle length. Her hair had been curled and twisted up, with baby's breath entwined in. Ward had a little tux on, looking like his father. Both twins still had that blonde hair and those blue eyes but Abbie was looking more like Vicki everyday and acting the part as well, while Ward looked like a blonde version of Henry. They smiled up at their parents.

"Don' t you two look wonderful!" Vicki said hugging each one of them carefull so as to not get them wrinkled. She again reminded them about behavior.

"Yes, mommy, " Abbie said with exasperation, "we know, we have tape to stand on and everything. Gosh, you act like we are babies or something." Yep, mini-Vickie allright. Vicki looked at Gwen.

"Why don't you go to Coreen, thanks for bringing them in. You should be with her."

Gwen approached Vicki, "You know, I've never really thanked you properly for taking care of Coreen, helping her."

A thought rushed through Vicki's mind _I will not cry, I will not cry.._

"Of course, she's family too," Vicki said back trying to hold her emotions in check. Gwen moved in to hug Vicki, something she had not done was cross the employer/employee line but Vicki was right, they were one big happy dysfunctional family really. She loved Vicki's children as much as her own, Vicki knew that. Vicki on the other hand, loved Coreen as a little sister and Gwen knew that. These two women had complete understanding of one another.

"But, are you sure you are okay with this?" referring to what Coreen had asked of her. Gwen nodded, never once had she thought otherwise.

"Thank you Vicki," Gwen said, hugging her. She hugged Henry and thanked him too.

After Gwen left, Vicki turned to Henry and charged him with getting the twins to the right places.

"Yes dear," he said kissing her forehead. She kissed each twin before they left and they followed their father dutifully.

The church, yes Coreen had picked a very traditional wedding, was packed. Vicki was surprised at first then realized that deep down, Coreen had always wanted a fairtytale life. The goth persona was something she used to deal with her lack of emotional attachment to others. Now, however, she just liked it and Clark accepted it. The "Kent" family filled the entire right side of the church. All of the Fae in close proximity were here. They were like a big extended family. Now that Coreen was aware of her gifts, she would not have to particpate in a bonding ceremony, things would go normally without one. Coreen's side of the church was packed as well. Mike and Kate were there, as was the entire lycan community. If you didn't know these people were unique, it looked like a normal human wedding.

Henry stood beside Clark as the music began to play, again, traditional. Everyone filed in as planned with Gwen taking her spot as Coreen's made of honor. Abbie and Ward were perfect of course, making their parents and Gwen very proud. As the wedding march started, Coreen stood on the outside of the sanctuary doors. She swallowed hard, not daring to believe that this was all real. She jumpmed when she heard..

"It's time"

She nodded and the doors opened. In walked Coreen on Vicki's arm, she had asked Vicki to give her away. That was probably the only non-traditional thing about Coreen's wedding but it was something that meant a lot to her. Vicki, of course, loved the idea of being in a spot traditionally reserved for men, that was right up her alley. Henry looked at his beautiful wife, remembering their own wedding.

"She looks stunning, " Clark whispered out to Henry. Even though Henry was thinking of Vicki, he knew Clark was thinking of Coreen.

"Yes, Coreen is beautiful," Henry told him. Clark nodded. Coreen's hair was twisted up and held in place with a veil that was down to her back. Her makeup was soft, showing off her natural beauty. Her dress was long-sleeved, with a loop going through her thumb giving the appearance of lace gloves. Her dress was solid and shiny, pure white silk. The train trailed out four feet behind her. Her heels put her at nearly the same height as Vicki. They looked as though they were gliding down the aisle.

When they got to the altar and the music stopped, the minister asked that age old question.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

To which Vicki replied, "I happily give this woman in marriage," and then leaned over gave Coreen a soft peck on her cheek, patting her arm as she handed her off to Clark. Henry was amazed, why he didn't know, he just was. Although you would not see this type of ceremony probably ever, Vicki made it work, she made it wonderful. She made it seem just as normal as everything else.

The ceremony was beautiful. When it was over, Henry found Vicki and pulled her aside.

"That was beautiful, you are beautiful." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She slipped her arms around his waist, into his jacket and pulled him closer. Just then, they heard a familiar sound.

"No I want to get it, you got the last one."

"You always get to do what you want." Ward shot back at Abbie. Vicki and Henry sighed. Abbie and Ward, who had earlier been so perfect, were now rolling around on the floor in their wedding clothes fighting with each other who was going to take the tape off. Vicki shook her head and went to retrieve her two little angels.

The reception proved to be just as lovely.

Coreen and Clark were holding hands, talking to everyone. Suddenly, the DJ came on and said, "Okay, time for the father-daughter dance.." he hadn't a clue that Coreen's father was not there. Vicki looked to Henry, then she looked at Coreen. Coreen, who had just moments before been smiling and laughing was no suddenly somber.

"I cannot dance with Coreen, Henry, " Vicki said, already trying to avert a crisis. Time stood still, everyone stared. All that were there knew, yet no one came up to take the spot. Henry walked over to Coreen, took her hand, smiled and led her to the dance floor.

"Well, let's hear it for the new bride and her father.." the DJ was clueless. Coreen started to correct him but Henry stopped her.

"No," he whispered in her ear, "everyone here knows already, don't worry about it..enjoy your day." Coreen's tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks. She truly was the luckiest person on the planet at this very moment.

Henry pulled her close and started to sway to the music. He whispered in her ear, "Now aren't you glad I never turned you." he teased her.

She nodded through her tears. They danced for the entire first verse. Clark came up from behind and tapped Henry on the shoulder.

"May I?" he asked bowing his head slightly. Henry kissed Coreen's hand, winked at her and handed her over to her new husband.

Henry went back to Vicki who appeared to be wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you crying Vicki?" Henry asked, slipping her arm around her waist.

"Hell no.." she snorted. Henry smiled, knowing she was lying.

"That was sweet Henry, really," She leaned into him. The twins bounded over to their parents pulling them toward the buffet table.

"Yes, it was." He said jokingly, "but what you did, that was admirable." She told him no it wasn't just another way to prove a woman can do a man's job. That's his Vicki, let's not get mushy. They then headed for the buffet table, the twins pulling on their hands to hurry.

Coreen waved at Vicki over Clark's shoulder and mouthed "thank you". Vicki smiled, waved back and mouthed "you're welcome".

Vicki smiled..a whole week off with Henry and the kid..what adventure!


End file.
